


a fine line

by milahtalas



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Mutual Pining, Sort Of, Star Wars: The Last Jedi Spoilers, tlj wrecked me and gave life to my reylo ass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 14:19:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13101969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milahtalas/pseuds/milahtalas
Summary: “All I ever needed was you, Rey,” his voice comes out as nothing but a mere whisper. “But you’re so dreadfully bright.”





	a fine line

Silence.

There was always a blanket of quiet that washed over the two of them when the bond clicks in. The outside world was muted; nothing more but a soft buzz of what was. The only distinct thing left was the other.

The other.

They were each other’s polar opposite, and yet so alike. 

She could see, hear, _feel_ his presence. She had thought that the bond had been broken when the former Supreme Leader had died, but here he was in all his glory; complete with the image of turmoil and discord. It had been weeks since she’s seen him last, both of them fighting off soldiers together before being torn apart by their clashing wants. She had almost convinced herself that the only time she’ll want to see him again is in battle, preferably with her winning. 

_Almost._  

She found it odd that over the course of time, she found the company of Ben Solo so comforting, so peaceful, and yet so chaotic at the same time. She had even allowed herself to think of what would have happened if he turned. Or if she did.

Those were thoughts she would have to bury.

“All I ever needed was you, Rey,” his voice comes out as nothing but a mere whisper. “But you’re so dreadfully bright.”

She allows herself a pained smile, shaking her head. “Are we really going to do this now, Ben?” Rey murmurs. “Do you really not find it terrifying? I can feel you, your inner unrest. You’re petrified at the thought that people will leave you, that they will never love you. But you never give them the chance to do either.”

He catches hold of her, intoxicatingly close. Despite being lightyears apart, she feels him as if he wasn’t galaxies away. She stiffens then loosens up as she allows herself to melt into him, grabbing onto his forearm as his hand strokes her face. “I need you by my side, here.” he says. “Please.”

“But that’s not what I want.”

He lifts up her chin so their eyes meet, and she can see the silent plea in his eyes. He then closes the gap between them, placing a chaste kiss on her lips. She allows herself to succumb to the feeling; allows herself to play this dreadful game.

That was the last thing she feels before the bond breaks, leaving her alone in the bustling world she’s in once more.

**Author's Note:**

> i cant take this when will rey and kylo make out on screen already
> 
> btw i have a tumblr  
> targaryenlyannas.tumblr.com


End file.
